


if i call will you be the one to answer?

by nygmobs



Series: jfgogh 💕 [5]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Based on Episode 1, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, This is probably awful, jfk is a sweetie, jfk tries to help, no beta we die like men, van gogh isn’t okay-, van has a crush on jfk, van needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: when i call it’s not who normally picks up but instead, i hear your voice and i feel a little better—new jfgogh series thing (:
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Series: jfgogh 💕 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	if i call will you be the one to answer?

**Author's Note:**

> part 1

van gogh fidgeted in his seat, his hands shake as he debates whether or not to hang up the phone and bare this by himself, or to wait for the line to pick up and for another clone teen to "help" and "advice" him for whatever he was going to tell them, he didn't even know that himself.. 

he let out a choked chuckle as he puts the phone to his ear as he still waits, "god i can't believe i'm actually going through with this" he says to himself "good now i'm talking to myself"

then there was a click of the phone as someone on the other line had picked up, so he was really doing this.. "uh.. h-hello?" he said into the phone

"er hello, teen crisis hotline we're uh here to help"

the voice on the other line had sounded so familiar to him but he wasn't sure it was exactly him, 'cause why would it ever be him?

"ha, i'm sure you are," gogh says back to the familiar voice on the other side.

"what er seems to be the problem?" the voice asked back

he didn't know the answer to that himself, he had no idea why he decided to call; everything just felt wrong to him and he wasn't able to fix it no matter how hard he had tried, the world felt like it was entirely on his shoulders and he couldn't fix it.

"everything.." he mumbled quietly "i don't know why i even called it was stupid of me, and i know the whole world isn't against me, it just feels like it is.." 

he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, he couldn't do this, he couldn't talk about his problems they wouldn't care or understand.

as if the person read his mind the voice said "we er uh can just talk if you want, it doesn't have to be about what's going on unless you er want it to be"

van gogh let out a small laugh at the person on the other side "yeah, let's just talk.. that'd be nice.."

"that's good, what's your uh name then stranger?" the voice asked

was he really going to tell this random person he's on the phone with who he is? yeah, he is whoever this kid is won't even care about him the next day.

"uh.. it's um, van gogh"

"oh! you're uh that art kid aren't ya?"

he smiles to himself "yeah i'm that art kid.. now your turn who are you?"

"i er uh am jfk"

he can't believe it, this had to be a lie.. he was supposedly talking to the jfk.. that stupid jock he can't believe he's in love with.

"are you actually him?" gogh asked

"er yeah i'm him"

he knew the voice sounded familiar, he just can't believe it "i can't believe i'm actually talking to you, you wouldn't even give me a second look in person" he laughed softly to himself.

jfk smiled at the soft laugh coming from the other side of the phone as he replied "i guess people er change, who knows."

"yeah; i guess so... jfk?"

"yes, vinnie?" 

van gogh smiles at the nickname jfk had given him as he replies to the other boy.

"do you ever feel like everyone expects you to be exactly like your clone parent.. but you don't want that, you just want to be your own person but you know you'll never get that.."

jfk frowned on the other side of the phone at what van had said, as if van gogh could read his mind he replied once more.

"i'm sorry if that was too much, i just can't tell a lot of people who would actually understand me and how i feel about it."

"yeah" came a small whisper that he could barely even hear "i er uh feel like that all the time, i er hate it sometimes.."

"only sometimes?" van asked

"er yeah, sometimes i er uh think it's alright because then i seem important to people, but other times i want people to see me for more than just being the clone of jfk"

"you're important jack, for more than just being the jfk clone.."

"you're er important to van gogh... now enough with the er depressing shit yo- er we shouldn't have to think about this..."

"then what do you wanna talk about if not about this depressing shit hm?"

"i er don't know.. how bout your art? have you er uh painted or drew anything recently?"

van gogh looks around his room trying to find a recent painting he did not too long ago and he smiles once his eyes land on it. 

"yeah.. i have.. it's not anything special though.. nothing like the actual van gogh art" he smiles sadly to himself.

"what's it er of?" jfk asks

"huh?" gogh asked 

"the er painting what's it er uh of?"

"oh.." he paused a moment before continuing "nothing special as i said before.. it's of an empty bench in the park with this huge tree behind it and an empty dark sky where all you can see are stars"

van gogh looks once more, and smiles sadly at it as he sits it beside his chair.

"oh er cool! that sounds really good gogh. can i er uh see it sometime?" 

"you- you wanna see my painting?" van asked 

"er yeah, of course! how 'bout tomorrow?"

"tomorrow is saturday... we won't see each other.."

"yeah we er can, i can pick ya up and er uh take you to lunch at the knoll or somethin'"

"why would you take me to lunch? we've never talked before tonight.."

"i don't know.. i'd er uh like to get to know you, you seem cool.."

van gogh frowns again, this had to be a joke right? there's no way jfk would actually wanna spend time with him out of school just to see a painting he did..

"uh.. al- alright sure i'll go with you to the knoll tomorrow.."

"oh cool! can i pick you up at 1:30 ish?"

"yeah.. that's fine"

"okay er sweet! i'll see ya tomorrow vinnie, i gotta go now alright?"

"yeah.. that's alright."

"bye vinnie talk to you tomorrow"

"bye jfk.." with that the line on the other side went dead, and he clicks his phone off and puts it back on the hook. 

he gets up from the chair he was in and pushes it back in front of his desk, and he goes to his bed and lays in it. he had a stupid grin on his face that he didn't know was there. the jfk asked to take him to lunch tomorrow just to get to know him and to see one of his stupid paintings..

he couldn't believe it.. it has to be a joke.. even if it is the stupid grin never left his face.. and for the first time in a long time.. he went to bed and he was okay.. he was going to be okay for now..

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably bad, but i hoped you liked it ((:
> 
> also if you guys who read this like 6teen i’m working on a jude/jonesy fic because there is not enough(and i’m weird)


End file.
